


Sleepless in Oakdale

by sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Kissing, Luke is conflicted, M/M, Reid is insufferable, but Luke kind of digs that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Snyder can't sleep.  And it's all Dr. Reid Oliver's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Oakdale

~*~*~

 _I should be sleeping_ , Luke mused in the dark. He looked at the clock radio on his night stand - the display glared back at him, angry and red, and Luke frowned. _1:37 a.m._ He turned away in a huff, pulled his comforter up over his shoulders and shut his eyes tight. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered to himself.

But he couldn't. His brain felt hot, like a swarm of bees was buzzing about in his head, and each time he felt his body begin to relax, Dr. Oliver would appear in his mind's eye. The way he'd smiled at him, the way he'd kissed him out of _nowhere_ , the easy way he'd told him that he'd wanted to kiss him for a long time. And of course, the way he'd called him 'Luke.' In an odd way, that had been the most affecting part of all.

The whole moment had left Luke utterly bewildered. Hadn't Dr. Oliver hated him? Didn't he make a point of teasing or insulting him _every chance he got?_ For a while, Luke wasn't even sure that the doctor knew his name -- he was just "that insufferably pushy, rich brat Snyder."

Yes, they were working together now, but that was only because of the neurology wing that the Dr. Oliver had so awkwardly asked him to help finance. Somewhere between meetings with architects and city planning departments, getting trapped on elevators and saving medical careers, they'd come to understand each other a little better, and could even laugh and joke on occasion. Luke might go as far as calling Dr. Oliver a 'friend,' but they certainly weren't...well, he didn't know what they were or weren't anymore. And when he put the question, quite bluntly, to the doctor in Dallas, he had sidestepped it, leaving Luke feeling oddly deflated.

Now, in the middle of all this _unknown_ , there was this kiss, pressing against his thoughts the way it had pressed against his mouth, hot and insistent. The mere memory of it made his lips burn, his skin tingle with want and his mind light up with thoughts and desires that he hadn't entertained for a long time. He didn't know what to make of any of it - and the doctor wasn't making it any easier for him.

He acknowledged that over the past few weeks he had begun to feel something a bit deeper than friendship toward the arrogant doctor. He was infuriating - pompous and stubborn and insulting - but he'd managed to do something for Luke that no one, not even Noah, had been able to do for a long time: Dr. Oliver made him _feel_.

After the kiss and the doctor's declaration, Luke found himself giving the other man an opportunity to back away from what had happened -- an out, just in case Dr. Oliver had really only kissed him on impulse, caught up in that moment of elation upon learning that he would get to keep his medical license. Luke wouldn't allow himself to read any more into it than that.

"A kiss is just a kiss," Luke had told him once they'd returned to Oakdale. He didn't necessarily believe that, but he wasn't going to fall all over himself making a big deal about it.

"It won't happen again...unless you want it to," Dr. Oliver had responded, setting Luke off-kilter (again!) and leaving the decision solely with him. In just those few words, the doctor had made it very clear that he wanted Luke, but that he wouldn't press or push him into something he didn't want.

_Press. Push._

Luke thought of Oliver's fingers pressing and pushing against him, _inside_ him, and his body jerked in wanton response. This was no good. If anything was going to happen, he would have to make it happen -- lying and lusting in bed, _thinking_ himself to death, was getting him nowhere.

He threw off his covers and sat up in bed, waiting a few minutes for his heartbeat to slow and the erection tenting his shorts to subside, and then went digging around for something to wear. Finally, he managed to dig up a shirt and pair of jeans that didn't smell and Luke supposed that was good enough. After all, it was - he looked at the digital clock again - _2:03_ in the morning.

~*~*~

Luke stood in front of Katie's place for a good twenty minutes before he actually did anything. He'd lost count of how many times he'd nearly bolted for his car and driven away. Luke's eyes shifted from his own parked car to the doctor's.

 _Shit_. He was in the house, so _close_. Luke only had to reach out and...

Luke decided against ringing the doorbell -- there was a baby in the house, and it had been his experience that people, even friends, didn't necessarily take kindly to being visited in the middle of the night. He dug into his pocket for his cell phone instead. He fished it out and opened it, nervously fumbling with the buttons before he found 'Reid Oliver' in his list of contacts. Luke blew out a hard breath, pressed the green call button with a little more force than was necessary and put the phone to his ear.

It rang several times, and Luke felt his stomach drop a little. What if he didn't answer? Worse yet, what if he looked at his phone, saw who was calling and just decided _not_ to an--

"Dr. Reid Oliver," he answered. His voice was thick and slurred with sleep, and it made Luke wonder what his mouth tasted like when he first woke up.

"Dr. Ol--" Luke hesitated. 'Dr. Oliver' was rigid and distant, not at all what he wanted between them. And he'd called him by _his_ first name. If the doctor could take that step, so could he. "Reid? It's, uh, it's Luke."

"Luke? What time is it?"

There was a hint of concern in the doctor's voice that Luke hadn't been prepared for, and he stuttered. "I-it's late--early, I don't know. I need to talk to you."

If he had been worried, Reid had already gotten over it and reassumed his normal, put-upon tone. "Talk? And you couldn't wait until daylight?"

Luke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, the man was such an ass. "No, I couldn't. Look, I'm just outside. Can you--?"

"Wait, you're _here_?"

"Yeah. Out front."

There was a pause, followed by a deep breath. The sound made Luke's heartbeat skip. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok," Luke answered. He clipped his phone closed and tucked it back into his pocket. He gave his car one last wistful look. He couldn't back out now.

The door opened behind him - Luke turned to find Reid standing there wearing only a pair of scrub bottoms, and he swallowed hard at the sight of him. The doctor had a runner's body, long and lean limbs with faint lines of defining muscle all over, which Luke found rather surprising considering the man was a chronic _snacker_.

 _Shit_ , Luke thought again. Reid's half-naked state was not going to make this any easier. "Do you want to get dressed first?" His voice squeaked. "I can wait..."

"You woke me up, Snyder, sorry if I can't be bothered to get myself all dolled up. What do you want?"

 _You_ , Luke's mind screamed. _I want you. I want your mouth on me. I want to hear you call me 'Luke' over and over. I want--_

"I just wanted to...I wanted to tell you something."

"So you said." Reid folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "And whatever it is, it's so important that you drove all the way over here in the middle of the night and dragged me out of bed to hear it. So come on."

"You said," Luke swallowed. "You said that you wouldn't kiss me again. Unless I wanted it."

"That's right." Reid's expression didn't change, but Luke noticed that he did straighten up a little, which let him know that he had his attention.

"Well. I. Oh, the hell with it." Luke rushed at Reid, cradling his face in his hands and kissing him hard on the mouth. He held the kiss for a moment, and then let go. "I want it." He licked his lips. "I mean, it's crazy and it makes no sense, but I want it. I want _you_."

For once, Reid was speechless, and that scared Luke a little.

"Well?" Luke looked at him expectantly, and when Reid didn't react, he kissed him again, throwing his arms around his neck and sliding his tongue between his lips.

Reid's mouth tasted like everything Luke had ever wanted and never known he'd needed. The other man moaned into his mouth, quickly returning the kiss with equal fervor. His hands clawed their way possessively up Luke's back, holding him close.

This kiss was different from the first -- it was wet, open and oh-so- _deep_ , sending a frisson of heat down Luke's spine that spread throughout the rest of his body in warm tendrils. He couldn't help the rogue thought that flashed across his mind, that this was the _real_ Reid Oliver: brimming with passion and desire, just waiting to pour it all into the man who could get close enough to take it. Luke was more than a little pleased that it was him, and he rolled his hips into Reid's, hoping to make him understand the way he was making him feel.

After a few more moments of licking and biting at each other's lips, Luke pulled back, his breaths coming in sharp puffs. "I...I guess I didn't really have much to talk about, did I?" he said, flushing a little.

"I think you...made your point."

Luke focused more on the way Reid's kiss-swollen lips moved then he did on the actual words. "God," he replied, his heart thudding hard beneath his ribs. "Why are we just now doing this?"

"We couldn't stand each other -- always too busy shoving each other into walls..."

Luke groaned. Part of him, a painfully erect part mercifully disguised by his relaxed jeans, wanted to do that now -- to pin Reid against a wall and slide down his body, using his mouth and fingers to work out even better ways to make his point.

Reid interrupted his freight train of thoughts. "You want to come in?"

_Yes._   


Luke chuckled. "I do...but I can't even wrap my brain around _that_ right now."

"Leave the brain stuff to me. There are plenty of other things you can wrap yourself around," Reid said with a smirk.

"I'll bet." Luke had to bite back the urge to kiss the smug grin off of his face.

"So. What now?" The doctor put his palm to Luke's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I...I don't know," the blond answered. The uncharacteristically gentle touch made him nervous. "I don't know that I can define it right now."

Reid smiled again. "Of course not -- I'm beyond definition."

"That's an understatement. I'll call you, or something," Luke said helplessly before turning around and starting down the sidewalk.

"Hey. _Luke_ ," Reid called after him.

The sound of his first name on the doctor's tongue made him shiver. He turned back. "Yeah?"

"We don't have to define anything," Reid said. "I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I kind of like not knowing what's coming next." Then, he slowly closed the front door with a soft click.

Luke got back into his car and sat for a few seconds before letting his head fall against the steering wheel with a dull thump. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew, somehow, that it was _right_. Reid's lips, his hands, his scent, his _taste_ , had all been seared into his brain -- Luke could feel the dull throb of arousal between his legs and he squeezed his thighs together, hoping to stay the urge to do something about it until he could get back home.

He laughed out loud. Luke hadn't really solved his problem -- he was still going to have a lot of sleepless nights to look forward to. And if he was exceedingly fortunate, Reid would be the cause of all of them.


End file.
